Blackheart
by Eternal Umi
Summary: Songfic de Zagato y Esmeralda. Sobre como su amor fue creciendo y sobre como la voluntad de Esmeralda cesó. "Siento que la locura se cierne sobre mi..."


**ESTE FANFIC FUE CREADO POR DIVERSION,SIN FINES DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN SOLO Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A CLAMP. LA CANCIÓN PERTENECE A LA BANDA DARKWELL.**

* * *

**Blackheart**

_By_

_Eternal Umi._

* * *

**All my desire are the flame of the eternal fire**

**Strange winds of time killed the flames**

**Blew out all the was mine.**

**_  
(Todos mis deseos son llamas del fuego eterno_**

**_Los extraños vientos del tiempo matan las llamas_**

**_Apagando de un soplo todo lo que era mío.)_**

Al mirar mi cuerpo reflejado en el cruel espejo, pienso –pretendo– que soy una niña. Eso es lo que el espejo refleja a mi voluntad. Lo que yo quiero que refleje. Pero no lo soy. Soy el Pilar de un mundo. No soy una niña, así como tampoco puedo ser una mujer.

Soy un objeto de culto; mis plegarais generan vida y mi voluntad sostiene al mundo. Todo lo que alguna vez tuve o ansié tener lo cambié para convertirme en lo que soy. Mi voluntad ya no es mía.

Así pues, mujer atrapada en niña, sacrifico mi voluntad para que haya vida y no muerte. Para que haya luz y no oscuridad.

Pero él lo sabe... Mi guardián ve mas allá de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos penetran mi alma. Conoce mis pensamientos así como yo conozco los suyos. Está en mis sueños. Estoy asustada. Quiero huir.

Pero el Pilar no huye. No puede. El Pilar no tiene donde esconderse.

**My heart was**

**My soul was**

**Neverending source**

**Of devotion**

**And Spirits**

**Unbroken force**

**Creation my heart purpose**

**Devotion my souls bane**

**In the end it fades away.**

**_  
(Mi corazón era_**

**_Mi alma era_**

**_Fuente inacabable _**

**_De devoción_**

**_Y espíritus_**

**_Fuerza inquebrantable_**

**_Creación, el propósito de mi corazón_**

**_Devoción, el flagelo de mi alma_**

**_Al final se desvanece.)_**

Observo las flores del jardín –que yo misma hago florecer– y pienso qué sucedería si mi voluntad flaqueara. Sé que soy fuerte. Mi amor por Céfiro me hace fuerte. Las flores siempre florecerán mientras mi mente, mi corazón y mi espíritu se mantengan limpios, puros, intactos...

Represento la creación y la vida, pero solo yo sé que esta devoción me está consumiendo. Siento que me queda poco tiempo. Pensamientos prohibidos asaltan mi mente.

**All my desire are the flame of the eternal fire**

**Strange winds of time killed the flames**

**Blew out all the was mine.**

**_  
(Todos mis deseos son llamas del fuego eterno_**

**_Los extraños vientos del tiempo matan las llamas_**

**_Apagando de un soplo todo lo que era mío.)_**

Su mirada me sigue a donde quiera voy en este castillo, en esta prisión, y aunque a veces él no se deja ver, yo sé que él me esta mirando a través de su espejo, espejo que yo misma le di. Velando por mi.

Su voz profunda ataca mis oídos con palabras que yo no debería oír. Mi corazón se consume. Sus labios besando mi mano, jurándome lealtad y entregándome su vida. Él es mío, pero yo no puedo ser suya. Pertenezco al mundo que sostengo. Soy indispensable, pero duele.

**His heart was**

**His soul was**

**Impending doom**

**Of desperation**

**And submission**

**Undying bloom**

**All that i tried to reach**

**And inmortal bond**

**In the end it fades away**

**_  
(Su corazón era_**

**_Su alma era_**

**_Latente condena_**

**_De desesperación_**

**_De sumisión_**

**_Flor inmortal_**

**_Todo lo que intenté alcanzar_**

**_Un lazo inmortal_**

**_Al final se desvanece.)_**

Él me lo dijo. Que estaba condenado. Siempre lo supo. Soy testigo de su desesperación. Con culpa y dolor veo en sus atormentados ojos el deseo que arde dentro suyo. No me atrevo a enfrentarlo porque sucumbiré. Me desea, me ama, me quiere solo para él, pero quererme es igual que tratar de capturar el viento.

Siempre a mis pies, mi guardián me acecha con sus sentimientos, con su amabilidad. Jamás me haría daño, pero su amor me hace vacilar, me hace desear más de lo que puedo tener. Más de lo que me es permitido.

Quise –intente– remediarlo. Hacer que nuestro afecto trascendiera en un pacto de mutua devoción. Devoción distante y segura. Pero tarde entendí que no podía ser fiel a dos amos sin traicionar a ninguno.

La culpa me acecha mientras mis sentimientos toman forma. Se apoderan de mí. Amo a mi guardián, y desde el mismo instante en que lo admití ante mi propia conciencia, algo dentro de mi se quebró.

**All my desire are the flame of the eternal fire**

**Strange winds of time killed the flames**

**Blew out all the was mine.**

**_  
(Todos mis deseos son llamas del fuego eterno_**

**_Los extraños vientos del tiempo matan las llamas_**

**_Apagando de un soplo todo lo que era mío.)_**

Sucumbí ante mis deseos mas oscuros. Los besos que a escondidas nos dimos marcaron a fuego nuestros destinos. Solo unos pocos besos bastaron para destrozar mi voluntad.

Él, como una sombra, llenaba mis días solitarios y vacíos. Mis noches transcurrían entre sueños agitados. Sueños prohibidos. Mi cuerpo infantil no impide que esos pensamientos invadan mi mente, ni que extrañas pero agradables sensaciones recorran mi cuerpo. Deseo sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Quiero amarlo y ser amada de la forma mas mundana. Quiero condenarme.

Sin saberlo, mis pensamientos se mezclaron con los suyos, como ocurría tan a menudo. No podía evitar entrar en su mente. Conocía la intensidad de sus sentimientos pero había un lado oscuro en su mente al que él no me permitía acceder y al que yo temía al no saber que se ocultaba allí...

Él también conocía mi mente y acudió a mi esa noche. Su mirada inexpresiva cobró vida al contemplarme, como cada vez que me miraba. Vivía solo para mi. Mi guardián era mi esclavo. Sujeto a mi voluntad. Una voluntad que se desvanecía...

**All my trust**

**All my pain**

**Wasted hopes**

**Never**

**Will I hunger**

**For this again**

**Take this curse from me**

**Let me walk alone**

**In the ends all fades away**

**_  
(Toda mi confianza_**

**_Todo mi dolor_**

**_Esperanzas desperdiciadas_**

**_Nunca_**

**_Tendré ansias _**

**_Por esto otra vez_**

**_Toma esta maldición de mí_**

**_Déjame caminar sola_**

**_Al final todo se desvanece)_**

Compartí mi virginal lecho con mi guardián, pero una barrera nos separaba: La siniestra espada del miedo, que amenazaba con destruirnos con su doble filo.

No podía ser suya, pero me permití disfrutar de su calor y sus caricias, y pude corresponder en parte a su amor. Pude acurrucarme entre sus brazos y olvidarme de todo. Mi refugio sagrado y efímero.

En sus brazos yo solo era una persona como cualquier otra. Una mujer. Sin nombre ni jerarquía.

Pero después vino la culpa. Me sentí hipócrita. Cuando llego el amanecer el sol no salió y comprendí con horror que ese era el precio que mi mundo iba a pagar por mi felicidad. Unos breves e insuficientes instantes de felicidad. Nubes oscuras cubrieron el sol y gruesas lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro. ¿Qué seria lo siguiente? ¿Quién mas iba a pagar por mi pecado?

Él trató de convencerme: Que yo merecía ser feliz. Que el sistema del pilar era injusto y cruel, y que debía acabar.

Yo sonreía con tristeza al oírlo. Mi amado era ingenuo. Quería acabar con el pilar, pero yo era el pilar y el pilar siempre seria el pilar. Pero él insistía ferozmente y esa ferocidad me asustó. Su desesperación lo llevó a intentar arrebatarme la corona que ceñía mi cabeza a modo de grillete esclavizante. El símbolo del Pilar que me declaraba mas allá del alcance de cualquier mortal. Temí por él, porque en cuanto sus manos tocaron la corona fue castigado como un criminal por la propia magia que me rodeaba. Curé sus heridas y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Vi una silenciosa súplica en sus ojos y lagrimas también. Lagrimas de impotencia. Céfiro lloró con él a través de mis lagrimas.

Le dije que se fuera. Que se marchara lejos a los inocentes de Céfiro les iba a costar muy caro.

Me juré olvidar, porque yo era el pilar. Yo debía ser fiel a Céfiro. Amarme era una maldición.

**All my desire are the flame of the eternal fire**

**Strange winds of time killed the flames**

**Blew out all the was mine.**

**_(Todos mis deseos son llamas del fuego eterno_**

**_Los extraños vientos del tiempo matan las llamas_**

**_Apagando de un soplo todo lo que era mío.)_**

Pero él no se marcho y mis oraciones se convirtieron en llanto. Mi voluntad en flaqueza. No logré olvidar mis deseos tal como pretendí hacerlo. Solo quería ser feliz. Solo eso. Algo tan simple así como imposible.

Intenté resistir, pero un día mi guardián me tomo en brazos y entonces todo estuvo perdido. Me negué a ir con él, pero no luché lo suficiente. Muy en el fondo lo deseaba.

Me ocultó en un castillo tenebroso y perdido, y me prometió que todo estaría bien. Pero yo vi como Céfiro estaba cambiando y también vi con pesar el lado oscuro de mi guardián. Vi la crueldad que su amor por mi provocó en él. El lado oscuro de su mente que yo no conocía se revelo ante mis ojos. Mi querido Zagato era ahora un guerrero cruel y poderosos al que yo no podía dejar de amar. Ya no le importaba causar daño a quien fuera, ni a su propio maestro; solo quería mi libertad. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Pero sus acciones por demás despiadadas lo condenaron. Aunque él ya lo sabía.

Entonces con desesperación, en aquel castillo oscuro, me encerré en una celda inviolable, lejos de él, para poder sostener al triste planeta que tanto amaba por lo poco que le quedaba de tiempo. Para protegerlo también a él. Mi guardián.

Siento que la locura se cierne sobre mi.

**All my desire are the flame of the eternal fire**

**Strange winds of time killed the flames**

**Blew out all the was mine.**

**_  
(Todos mis deseos son llamas del fuego eterno_**

**_Los extraños vientos del tiempo matan las llamas_**

**_Apagando de un soplo todo lo que era mío.)_**

Zagato enloqueció cuando lo supo y una y otra vez, de rodillas, me pregunto _¿Por qué?_ _¿Por que lo hiciste?_ y yo no podía mas que responder Porque solo así seré libre. Pero él me juró que no me dejaría morir, que mi libertad no seria la muerte, aunque eso significara matar a las herramientas que me quitarían la vida. Las guerreras mágicas.

Con mis últimos vestigios de fuerza recé para que Madoushi Clef las ayudara a cumplir su misión. Yo debía morir o Céfiro moriría junto a su Pilar. Nuestro amor enfermizo debía morir conmigo; y yo ni siquiera podía quitarme la vida con mis propias manos. Hasta ahí llegaba la prisión del Pilar...

El Pilar, el gobernante y creador, era ahora esclavo.

**All my desire are the flame of the eternal fire **

**Strange winds of time killed the flames **

**Blew out all the was mine.**

**_  
(Todos mis deseos son llamas del fuego eterno_**

**_Los extraños vientos del tiempo matan las llamas_**

**_Apagando de un soplo todo lo que era mío.)_**

Cada día mas débil, me marchitaba de tristeza. Estaba preparada para morir por mis deseos egoístas y mundanos, aunque la única manifestación de egoísmo que tuve fue considerar a Zagato como mío, y querer ser feliz a su lado. Con ansias esperaba mi muerte, y pensé que ambos nos iríamos juntos, no que él se iría primero. Ni que yo lo mataría con la leyenda que yo misma traje a la vida. Mi amado Zagato... ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Todo está turbio ahora. Mis pensamientos se confunden y mi corazón está roto y vació. Zagato...

Era el pilar el asesino. Yo era el pilar. Y debía morir, pero antes debía resistirme, porque él hubiera querido que luchara por mi libertad... Aun así, yo conocía mi final.

Ellas harán justicia por nosotros dos. Nuestra agonía no será en vano.

_–Mi amado Zagato..._

_–Esmeralda..._

**Fin**

_18 de marzo de 2006._

* * *

**_  
NOTAS DE AUTORA_**

Todos saben que Zagato y Esmeralda no son mi pareja favorita, pero cuando oí la canción de _Blackheart_ me pareció estar escuchando su historia ¿No les parece? Esta canción pertenece la banda **Darkwell,** muuuy gótica por cierto y de la soy fan, y al disco llamado Suspiria. Mi idea es hacer songfics con cada uno de los temas del disco, relacionándolos con los diferentes personajes, aunque eso me llevara tiempo también y no sé cuando escriba el próximo porquelos songfics no son mi fuerte .

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leerlo. Dejen reviews porque aunque no lo crean suben mucho el animo y hacen que me den ganas de escribir .

Por ultimo, quiero agradecerle a Mad Hatter porque fue ella quien tradujo esta letra para mi, así como todas las letras del disco con el fin de poder utilizarlas en futuros fics. ¡Muchas gracias Mad Hatter, amiga, colega, cómplice y editora!

**  
Atte.Eternal Umi.**


End file.
